


Eyes Closed

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Sciles, Season 5 Episode 12, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a feeling to be here with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> Just a small something I had to do.  
> I just watched the episode, so yes. This was needed.

"You're not seriously gonna make me do that?" Stiles looked at Scott.  
"You're part of the pack, right?" He had this hopeful look in his eyes and Stiles knew he'd probably do anything for him. He nodded slowly.  
"Okay."  
Stiles fingers shook when he drew the circle around the smaller one.  
He gave Scott his best 'You're happy now?' look, and received a stunning smile.  
His walls already crumbled.  
And when Scott leaned over to help him up, he couldn't stop himself.  
He reached out to cup his best friend's face in his hands and leaned in. Somewhere in the back of his head there was an alarm going off, but it was too weak to be heard.  
Scott's lips were soft against his, warm and somehow addicting on the first touch.  
He could feel Scott freeze in shock and confusion. Suddenly he was aware what he was doing right now - he was kissing his best friend.  
There was panic rushing trough his body, making him break the kiss.  
He didn't dare to open his eyes, too scared to see the rejection in Scott's eyes, too afraid to lose him - again. He could not lose him again to a stupid mistake he made.  
So when soft lips were pressed against his own again, his brain wasn't able to work out what was happening. He just couldn't believe it. His eyes opened and he saw his best friend, kissing him. Not on accident. It meant he actually wanted to kiss him, otherwise he would not have initiated the kiss. Right?  
He felt like his head was spinning and his brain was not working right - but he was so okay with it.  
Scott broke the kiss, but he was still so close - Stiles could feel their lips touching. He was still speechless, staring at Scott with a million questions and no words at all.  
Scott gave him a small smile. "You want me to stop?"  
Stiles just grabbed his collar and pressed their lips together again. He could feel Scott smiling against his lips, holding him close against his body.  
He felt tears in his eyes and his heart was probably going to burst if it wouldn't stop beating so fast - but he couldn't care less right now.  
Sitting somewhere underground, still half paralyzed by the kanima venom, kissing his best friend - he couldn't imagine any place he'd rather be.


End file.
